NFC antennas are known to provide RFID capabilities, for example for reader and/or transponder applications.
Document WO 2009/085777 describes an apparatus for providing radio frequency identification (RFID) and touch sensing capability, comprising: a touch sensor panel, the touch sensor panel including one or more substrates and a plurality of drive lines and a plurality of sense lines, the plurality of drive lines and the plurality of sense lines formed on one or more of the substrates; and an RFID circuit, the RFID circuit including an antenna and a control circuit coupled to the antenna, the antenna formed on a same side of the substrate as either the plurality of drive lines or the plurality of sense lines.
One of the problems of the portable wireless phone device provided with this RFID circuit is the low current flowing in the RFID antenna.
It follows that the magnetic field radiated by the antenna is too small.
This does not enable a good application of the phone device as a RFID reader and/or RFID transponder.
The invention aims to obviate the drawbacks of the prior art and to have a better reception and emission of the NFC antenna of the portable wireless phone device.